Heol!
by Deelin
Summary: Kejadian memalukan yang menimpa Soonyoung malah berujung dengan pernyataan cinta kepada Jihoon."Hey my sweet heart. Be mine?"-Soonyoung. Soonhoon/Hozi/Hoshi x Woozi.
Tittle : Heol!

Author : Deelin

Cast :

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

Genre : School life, lilbit Humor, fluff.

Lenght : Oneshoot

.

.

.

Story is begin.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas yang berisik seketika hening dengan masuknya Shin Saem ke dalam kelas. Semuanya menatap penuh curiga ke arah Shin Saem yang bertubuh sedikit gempal dengan kepala yang kecil sehingga terlihat tidak seimbang dengan tubuhnya itu, oh dan jangan lupakan kaki-kaki mungilnya yang mampu menahan berat badannya. Sebenarnya itu biasa tapi yang mencurigakan adalah Shin Saem dengan senyuman sumeringah bertanda buruk bagi seluruh murid. Dengan bahagianya Shin Saem menunjukkan bola kertas kecil yang dilapisi solatip besar berwarna kuning, kemudian mulai terdengar erangan malas dan sorak sorai protes dari seluruh murid yang melihat bola kecil itu.

"Oke. Hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang dengan bola kecil ini. Pastinya kalian sudah hafal diluar kepala kan materi kita kali ini. Jadi, Saem tidak usah repot-repot untuk menjelaskannya lagi." Desahan malas terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kelas tak terkecuali dari pemuda bermata 10:10 yang tengah sibuk mencari posisi yang menurutnya 'aman' dari si bola imut pembawa petaka itu—menurutnya—dan tentunya nyaman sebagai salah satu 'penonton' nantinya.

"Untuk kali ini Saem akan membagi kalian menjadi dua kelompok, yaitu kelompok putri yang akan duduk di sebelah kanan dan kelompok putra yang akan duduk di sebelah kiri Saem. Untuk hari ini adalah edisi spesial versus antara tim putri melawan tim putra." Terdengar beberapa helaan nafas lega karena kemungkinan mereka menjadi salah satu orang yang 'beruntung' sangatlah kecil walaupun tidak menutup kemungkinan juga jikalau mereka terpilih.

Pemuda bermata 10:10 itu bergegas mencari spot dan posisi yang 'aman' dan nyaman seperti tempatnya tadi, kemudian duduk diam dengan manisnya menghindari segala kemungkinan menjadi orang 'beruntung' pertama pada hari ini.

"Oke sekarang kita mulai permainan ini." Umum Shin Saem sembari melangkahkan kakinya memilih satu perwakilan dari setiap tim sebagai pelempar pertama yang menentukan orang 'beruntung' yang akan maju ke depan.

Lemparan demi lemparan pun terjadi dan 14 'hadiah' telah berhasil diterima oleh para orang-orang 'beruntung' waktu pun berjalan dengan begitu cepat dan tersisa 30 menit sebelum jam pelajaran Shin Saem habis.

"Hey, Jihoon-ah." panggil pemuda bermata 10:10 kepada pe—muda berambut ungu yang duduk tak jauh didepannya hanya berbeda 1 selingan tempat duduk tetapi Jihoon berada dibaris sebelah pemuda bermata 10:10. Dengan malas Jihoon menoleh dan menampakkan wajah datarnya, sebelum mengerutkan keningnya "ada apa Soonyoung-ah?" pemuda bermata 10:10 menampakkan senyum bodohnya sembari mencuri-curi pandang ke depan kelas jikalau posisinya terancam.

"Tinggal berapa kertas yang ada di depan sana, Jihoon-ah?"

"Eum, aku tidak tahu kira-kiranya berapa tapi dari yang aku lihat Shin Saem sudah menyiapkan lumayan banyak kertas di dalam sebuah eum gelas kecil." Ucap Jihoon dengan menampakkan wajah polosnya dan sesekali memperlihatkan pose berpikirnya dengan mengerucutkan sedikit bibir mungilnya itu membuat Soonyoung sangat gemas ingin mencium dan melumatnya. Ops! Soonyoung kendalikan dirimu. Jangan sampai kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak secara tidak sadar.

"A-ah benarkah? Kalau begitu aku masih belum aman. Hehe gomawo my sweet heart atas informasinya." Ucap Soonyoung dengan sebuah kedipan mata yang dibalas tatapan jengah disertai munculnya semburat kemerahan dipipi Jihoon yang langsung berbalik membelakangi Soonyoung yang sedang tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas melihat reaksi malu-malu-suka dari Jihoon.

Saat Soonyoung mulai memfokuskan dirinya kepada kuis yang tengah berlangsung dirinya dikejutkan dengan bola kecil pembawa petaka yang menuju ke arahnya. Dengan sigap Soonyoung berusaha menghindar ke sisi kirinya, namun naasnya bola kecil itu terlebih dahulu menyentuh mejanya dan memantul ke arahnya. Memang Soonyoung berhasil menghindar dari bola kecil yang akan mengenainya tetapi peraturannya adalah jika bola kecil itu mengenai meja, kursi atau orangnya langsung maka orang itu akan maju ke depan kelas.

Soonyoung masih belum bisa memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi di depannya tadi. Sialnya ketika ia sudah bisa memproses kejadian tadi, ia merasakan tubuhnya limbung kearah kiri dan Soonyoung hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya menahan gelak tawa atas kejadian yang baru menimpanya tadi. Ya Soonyoung jatuh kelantai beserta kursi yang sedang ia duduki. Gelak tawa mulai terdengar didalam kelas tak terkecuali Shin Saem yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari memegangi perutnya.

Soonyoung? Ia masih menertawakan kebodohannya. Bahkan ia tertawa sambil menangis karena sangat geli dan malu secara bersamaan. Soonyoung bangkit dengan dibantu beberapa temannya yang masih tertawa bahkan menanyakan kenapa dan apa yang dilakukan Soonyoung sehingga bisa jatuh.

Saat Soonyoung berada di depan kelas Shin Saem mencoba untuk meredakan gelak tawanya dan mempersilahkan Soonyoung untuk memilih salah satu kertas yang ada. Soonyoung memilih satu kertas kemudian mengembalikannya kembali, ia masih menahan agar tidak tertawa. Kemudian ia memilih satu kertas dan membukanya, wajahnya berubah blank. Ia pun mulai membacakan apa yang tertulis dikertas itu.

"Jelaskan pengertian provokasi. Eum Saem, apakah saya boleh menjawabnya sesuai dengan yang saya tahu?" tanya Soonyoung yang masih mempertahankan wajah blanknya. Shin Saem mengangguk memperbolehkan.

"Jadi provokasi itu mengacu pada menghasut."

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail, Soonyoung-ssi?"

"Eum, jadi misalkan saya dan Jihoon baru menjadi sepasang kekasih tapi ada yang tidak menyukai kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kemudian orang itu mulai menghasut Jihoon dengan mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk tentang saya yang menyebabkan hubungan antara saya dan Jihoon rusak dan bisa berujung pada putusnya hubungan kami. Bagaimana Saem? Kurang lebih begitulah penjelasan saya." Jelas Soonyoung dengan wajah polosnya sedangkan Shin Saem menatap jengah dan beralih ke arah papan tulis sembari membuat tanda centang yang menambahkan satu point kemenangan bagi tim putra.

"Soonyoung-ssi tolong kurangi mimpi-mimpimu itu dan cepatlah nyatakan cintamu kepada Jihoon-ssi. Jangan menjadi lelaki yang tidak bertangung jawab seperti itu." Sindir Shin Saem sambil melirikkan matanya ke arah Jihoon yang wajahnya sudah berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat dan hanya bisa menunduk malu sambil menarik-narik sweater Wonwoo agar menutupinya sedangkan Wonwoo hanya bisa tertawa meledek dan gemas dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Ay ay Captain!" Seru Soonyoung yang berpose layaknya awak kapal yang diberikan tugas mutlak oleh sang kapten.

"Hey my sweet heart. Be mine?" sempat-sempatnya Soonyoung berbisik ditelinga Jihoon saat ia berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya. Jihoon gugup dan merinding mendengar bisikan Soonyoung. Dengan gerakan malu-malu tapi maunya Jihoon mengangguk dan bergumam yang masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Soonyoung.

"I'm yours." Wajah Jihoon sudah sangat-sangat memerah bahkan menjalar sampai ke kedua telinganya membuat Soonyoung terkekeh senang dan gemas dengan kelakuan kekasih barunya ini.

"Ah senangnya. Pulang sekolah kita berkencan Jihoonie~~ Saranghae." Secepat kilat Soonyoung mencium pipi Jihoon kemudian berlari kearah tempat duduknya. Jihoon kaget dengan kelakuan Soonyoung tadi dan terikan menganggu ala diva Boo pun terdengar membuat Jihoon ingin menghabisi Soonyoung dengan gitar kesayangannya. "Mati saja kau! Kwon—sialan—Soonyoung ughh. Wonwoo-ah sembunyikan aku!"

"Shin Saem! Soonyoung melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh kepada Jihoon! OMG mataku sudah tidak suci lagi, Hansol-ah tolong aku! " Histeris Seungkwan dan dibalas gelak tawa dari seluruh murid. Soonyoung hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sembari menampakkan senyum canggung.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

A/N:

*Halo semuanyaaaa dee bawa sesuatu nih /liat atas/ aku tahu ini fail /nangis dipojokkan/ tapi sebenernya ini asli terjadi sama aku loh /bangga/ ah sudahlah lupakan.

** aku juga mau berterima kasih buat kalian yang udah nyempetin baca, fav, follow, dan review Meet makasih banget. Dan untuk lanjutannya kayaknya belum kepikiran deh soalnya itu juga dapet inspirasi dari mimpi sih hehe.

*** Gomawoyo~~ Review juseyong~~


End file.
